Sultan
Sultan is a metal band from eastern Tennessee with multiple sub-genres. Their music include accents from Industrial Metal, Thrash, Hardcore, Punk Rock, and even Harmony. The band has been active since late 2004 but through their years of activity only co-founder Chris Hayes and Dusty Spears have remained constant members. Maus Sultan was pre-planned and developed by founding members Dusty and Chris in early 2004 when the two had realized they wanted to do something great with their similar tastes in music. In search of another guitarts, bassist and vocalist, it wasn't until late 2004 that the band were even up to struggling. Bassist Travis Posey joined the band along with keyboard player Oliver "Chance" Bishop to form the band that they would call Maus. Definate Shutdown In 2005 Travis Posey and Chance Bishop left the picture putting Hayes and Spears back where they started. Some members of another local band called Definate Shutdown captured the interest of Sultan's founding members, but nothing developed between the two bands due to personal issues. The Fallout From late 2006 into 2007 Maus slowly faded out of existance dude to complete lack of local talent. While Spears and Hayes had the want to do something with themselves, there was just no one else in the area capable of filling the spots neccessary. In 2007 personal issues got to the two co-founders causing both to quit speaking for an interval of time in which The band was completely inactive and for the most part, non-existant. Revival In 2008, Spears and Hayes put their differences aside and united once again to start laying down plans for the rebirth of Maus. With no more talent on the map, the band were releived to have Chance Bishop return, only this time as the band's bassist. In early 2009 the next peice fell into place as rythm guitarist Cody Jenkins was added to the Maus roster, bring the band up to speed once again. Sultan With an entirely new feel for music and a complete change in attitude, the group decided Maus was no longer an appropriate name. The members began searching through their music to discover a title that would explain them perfectly and the name chosen was Sultan. Various practice sessions and small demos were peiced together by members of the group in hopes of acheiving popularity. While the band had a small fanbase that they wanted to stay loyal to, their goal was become a culturally dominating metal band. Current Members Lead Guitar & Backing Vocals Chris Hayes Co-Founder Christopher "Chris" Hayes is a self-taught metal guitarist inspired by all-time great metal bands such as Slayer, Metallica, and Mastadon. Chris is currently in a relationship which he chooses to private for the protection of his girlfriend and his family. He was raised by his grandmother due to the loss of his mother and seperation from his father at a young age. He uses ESP, Ibanez, and Gibson guitars powered by Marshall amplifiers. Drums and Percussion Dusty Spears The band's second co-founder and drummer, Dustin "Dusty" Spears was inspired by the Hardcore punk era of the 80s. Spears is inspired by legendary Punk bands like Bad Religion, The Misfits and The Sex Pistols. Spears is in no kind of romantic relationship. Spears was raised by a single mother, living the lifstyle known as "Straight Edge" in which one avoids use of drugs, alcohol and tobacco. He uses Tama drums, Meinl cymbals, Evans heads and Vic Firth Sticks. Bass Chance Bishop One of the original band members Oliver "Chance" Bishop learned to play bass from books and the guidance of Chris Hayes. Chance was inspired by bands such as Lamb of God, Shadowsfall, and The Death Stars. He is currently engaged to Jessica Jett whom he has been dating for nearly three years. Chance was born in Pennsicola, Florida in unstable household with his mother before moving to east, Tennesee as a pre-teen. Chance uses Kay basses and Marshall amplifiers. Lead Vocals Currently Unoccupied Rythm Guitar & Backing Vocals Currently Unoccupied Former Members Travis Posey Cody Jenkins Alia Presnall Links Official Website http://www.maus.synthasite.com/ Official Myspace http://www.myspace.com/originalsultan Chris Hayes' Official Myspace http://www.myspace.com/shellshocktactician Dusty Spears' Official Myspace http://www.myspace.com/allout_hostile_takeover Category:Bands Category:Bands From North America Category:American heavy metal musical groups